


Fate's Cruel Hand

by jelly123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: For as long as I could remember, I grew up groomed and prepped to become a Princess. Fate smiled upon me, chosen to wed the youngest Prince of Asgard.Lucky me; to have my choices stripped away for nothing more than a title. A mere Princess at that! Yes, Fate did smile upon me, but not in favour like most others would believe! No, her smile is cruel and mocking, laughing at my misfortune for wanting more, for believing I deserve more than what is handed to me!Why should I be content with becoming wife to the God of Mischief? The Prince is nothing but a Trickster – a Serpent in royal cloths! All titles he gladly carries, all quite pretentious and unbearable, much like the Prince himself. He is nothing but a shadow to his brother’s flame, now if Fate had handed me the older Prince, the heir apparent, perhaps I would be more willing.But if Loki Odinson believes I will be anything but the dutiful wife, he is not as sharp as the realm perceives and will sorely be mistaken.





	Fate's Cruel Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! How are you? I have had this idea rolling around my head for a little while now, and honestly from what I have in store, or at least what's taking up head space; this is going to be a long haul.. probably a slow burn (if _**I**_ can be patient enough!)

“Milady, your Father requests your presence in the common room.” Adina, my Handmaiden, calls from my chamber doors.

“Tell the old oaf – I do not wish to speak with him!” I stubbornly yell from my armchair, “If he does not wish to listen to reason, then I will not speak!”

“My apologies Milady, but he has insisted that you attend. The Queen is here and wishes to speak with you.”

“Norns, Adina! You could have lead with that information!” I sigh, marking my place in the book I was attempting to read. “Inform them I will be along shortly.”

Adina bows her head and backs out of my room, leaving me alone, annoyed and curious as to why the Allmother has made the journey to our little lot of land.

 

“Darling Ylva, how good of you to join us.” My father, Bjarke, chides as I walk into the common room.

“Apologies, _Father_. I believe it improper to meet with the Queen in one’s bed clothes.” I turn away from him, not wanting to cause a scene, “To what do I owe the pleasure, Your Majesty?”

“I’d take a seat my Dear. I come bearing news that I believe you will not take well.” Frigga offers the seat next to her and places her hands in mine, “Odin has made some decisions regarding your wedding-.”

“It has been called off and I no longer have to be a disappointment to my Father?” I interrupted, hoping my lack of etiquette goes unnoticed.

“Bite your tongue Child! May I remind you that you are in the presence of our Queen?” Of course it doesn’t go unnoted; ever vigilant Father of mine.

“It’s quite all right Bjarke. I understand where she is coming from.” Frigga offers me a warm smile before addressing my father once more, “Perhaps I could have this conversation in private?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Tactful he may not be; he makes up for it in loyalty to the crown. He and my mother, who remains silent, bow and leave the room.

“I wish that it was good news I bring you. But Odin has advanced the date of your marriage. He no longer wishes for you to wait for Thor to marry, you and Loki are to wed in two weeks.”

I was seething, my time was all I had left that was mine! How dare he take away that too! I withdrew my hands from the Queen’s and began pacing. Rage fueling every step, the air in the room suddenly much warmer than before.

“I know this is upsetting. I have already tried to reason with him, but the man is stubborn and dead set in his ways.” She sighed, “There is no changing this, I am so sorry.”

Her words were sincere, stopping my fury in it’s tracks. My fate had been sealed and a plan that was literally years in the making, ready to come to fruition. Sitting back in my place beside the Queen, I lowered my now heavy head into my hands; giving myself a moment to grieve of my sudden loss of freedom.

“When must I leave for the Palace?” I ask, not looking up.

“Tonight.”

My shoulders slump in defeat and all fire, that was burning moments ago, is extinguished. Truly my freedom is gone. I will forever be in the public eye, and left to play a part chosen for me at such a young age.

“It is a heavy burden to bear, my sweet child.” Frigga’s gentle hand finds my tense shoulders, “All the preparation in all the Realms can not truly prepare you for what is to come. As a Queen, I know you will do what is expected of you. As a Mother, who knows her children well, don’t be intimidated by my son. He is known by many names, and is fond of playing that part, but give him a chance. There is a reason you were selected above all as his match.”

I wanted to scoff, to laugh at her so called reasoning, but the Allmother is known for knowing a great deal of things. Just not always vocal about them.

 

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur, a flurry of gathering my belongings. Frigga assured that I will only need the essentials for the two-day journey, and that anything set aside will make its way in the following days.

“Safe journeys.” Mother hugs me, “I love you, Ylva, my sweet daughter.”

“I love you too, Mama.” I choke back the tears, threatening to spill.

“We will meet again.” She says, placing a hand on my cheek and wiping a stray tear.

“Yes, but I will never be the same.”

“No one is after marriage my dear.”


End file.
